fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Soul Collector's 201st
An ominous presence could be felt throughout all of Crocus. The mages of Dragon Gunfire could feel it the best. Vlad Dracule had returned, looking for more souls to reap. He unsheathed his sword, and cut through the runes that protected Dragon Gunfire from intruders, and entered. However, all the mages were gone, out on jobs, and William and Jason were attending a meeting. There was only one mage left. But Vlad could sense his magic power. He followed the trail to a room, where he saw a blue-haired mage ripe for the killing. Vant has just finished doing a warm-up exercise to ease his mind. That was working until he sense that a ill power was in the air like a bad omen. It was around the guild and he halts his exercise. He grabs his weapons as he was ready to strike the evil presence. Only one thing was on his mind... " how did they get in the guild? '' " Vant said. Vlad rounded the corner where he saw Vant. "You will be my 201st soul." He unsheathed his sword, and began walking towards Vant. Murderous intent was leaking from every pore in his body. " i don't think so. I got alot of life to live. How about we take this fight outside? 'Water-make: Triple dragons! " Vant yelled. Vant grabs his lunar magic Lachrima sword to cut a hole into the left side of the room to make an exit. He puts the sword away as he puts his hand over his fist as a blue magic sigil appears, generating tremendous amounts of water, and discharge it the form of giant triple dragons swirling around each other like a drill. This will cause great damage if the mysterious man gets hit by its crushing force. The spell appeared to be a direct hit. But when the dust cleared, Vlad stood there unharmed, with a blue field I front of him. He had summoned his wave Mage. "Good job my Familiar." "Thank you master," said the Mage. He proceeded to fire two projectiles of wave magic at Vant. Vant grabs his moon sword and he swings it as he fires to arcs of Lunar Magic at the two. Of course the attack is not strong, but enough for a distraction. " follow me! " Vant runs out of the room with the exit he made earlier and he jumps out of the room to hide. " damn. He took on of my trump cards. I need to take them both down and fast. So not my day. " Vant said as he puts his sword away. Vlad jumped out through the exit. "Come to me young Mage! You will not die! You will simply be reborn as one of my Familiars! A grand member as one of my Familiars!" " yeah. I think i will pass on that! Like my life actually! Take this! 'Water Spike! '". Vant takes his Water Magic Trident off his back and stabs the ground. The water behind Vlad as it Shapeshift and changes into a sharp pole, and it stretched to impale him in the back. " hope this works! '' " Vant thought. The Wave Mage extended his shield to behind Vlad, once again nullifying the damage. With his sword drawn he walked towards Vant. "Prepare to die young one." Vant puts his hand over his fist as he begins to create clones out of water of himself and sends them to attack Vlad. " take this! ' Water-Make:Clone! " Vant said as he begins to run away to come up with a strategy. Suddenly, all of the clones froze, revealing the real Vant. An Ice Mage had been summoned by Vlad as well. He continued his approach with his two Familiars. " damn! That didn't work! I have to find another strategy quick! " Vant runs faster in hope to elude his opponent and his two Familiars. Suddenly, a third Familiar appeared, flying towards Vant at breakneck speed. He fired several bolts of Fairy Magic at Vant, aiming for his legs to stop him from fleeing. Vant did the best he could to knock them away, but 2 blasts hit his left knee and ankle. He lets out a scream of pain and grabs his trident as a walking stick to move. " damn! He got my leg. That's not good. I am running out of options here! " Vant said as he was starting to panic. By this point Vlad was right behind Vant. "You're strength of will is admirable, but your power is a bit lacking. Don't worry though. You'll get stronger. Under me." He closed the last few yards in an instant, and aimed to slam his head into the ground. " My power? I was waiting for you to get close to me! Now take this! This only works when my target gets close to me. Let's see if you can take this! Crescent Flood! Vant ducks at the last second, he grabs his trident and his moon sword and begins slash away at Vlad. Then he puts the weapons together and points it at him as a gigantic whirlpool of Water and Lunar Magic with tremendous destructive force and fires it at him. The spell sent him hurtling towards the ceiling, cracking it before he fell back down to earth. However, Vlad merely got back to his feet. "That might have actually done something if I wasn't wearing my armor. But I am." The Fairy Mage fired another volley at Vant. Knowing that he needed to run to find time, Vant puts his hand over his fist and puts his hand in front of himself. Massive amount of water swirls around himself like a shield and he begins to walk limping as he was getting scared. " Water-Make: Super Shield! " Vant shouted. The Wave Mage Vlad had summoned fired bolts of Wave Magic into the shield, dispersing it immediately. Vlad continued his approach, accompanied by his Familiars. Vant was shocked as he lost his shield so easy. He was almost out of options and he begins to run as fast as he can, which was half the speed he had before his leg injury. " damn! I can't lose! I gain so much strength! This can't be it! " Vant screech in fear. Vlad walked right up to Vant, his sword pointed at his chest. "It's time to end this." He moved his sword slightly forward, just enough to impale him. Vant was shaking as he was shedding tears. He can't believe all his training was still not enough. " this...can't be it..." Vant said as he couldn't get out of his range. "Cavern Dragon's Roar!" called a voice. He blasted away Vlad before he had the chance to stab Vant. "William Mercury," said Vlad. "The new guild master of Dragon Gunfire." "Care to take me on?" said William. "Not today," said Vlad. "I still need to make it back to Vanaheimr. A long fight would make that more difficult. I'll kill you some other time." He suddenly collapsed into his shadow, and disappeared. " you're...you're the new guild master? I'm sorry. If i had trained harder,...I'm sorry. " Vant punched the ground as it created a crater. William walked to his comrade and put his hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. We train to get stronger and stronger, but sometimes we reach an obstacle we can't overcome on our own. It's happened to me, and even Aether. The only thing you can do is continue to get stronger, so that, with a little help next time, you can defeat Vlad Dracule." Vant wipes his tears away and nods. He was about to stand up, but he fell down due to his leg injuries. "Hold on there." William made a splint for Vant made from earth. "The wounds are superficial, so they should heal soon. You fought bravely Vant. Do not forget that." " Yes Master William. " Vant said as he bows his head in respect.